


Старые солдаты не знают слов любви

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Далснес с нетерпением ждет свадьбу десятилетия.
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Старые солдаты не знают слов любви

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, после возвращение Сигрюн в Норвегию вместе с Миккелем

Романы между чистильщиками и охотниками в одном отряде — плохая примета что в Швеции, что в Финляндии. Мало что может быть хуже, чем когда двое (а если не повезет — то и трое) вместо троллей принимаются высматривать среди деревьев и развалин друг друга и строить глазки. Это даже хуже разведчика, потерявшего весь отряд и приносящего, по поверью, неудачу. Охотники всегда готовы к гибели товарищей. Если не влюблены. Ни о каком хладнокровии в таких условиях не может идти и речи, и страшный кошмар командира, от которого он проснется в холодном поту: боец держит умирающего за руку вместо того чтобы отстреливаться.

— Думать и волноваться за вас будет капитан! — рявкают они на новобранцев, а то и совсем отказываются набирать разнополые команды даже при нехватке рекрутов. Надеются, что это решит проблему, и не замечают нежных взглядов, которыми обмениваются некоторые заросшие бородами охотники.

— Хоть на вас можно положиться, — похлопывают капитаны по плечам шипящих разведчиков. Работает один — значит, не влюбится, так они рассуждают, но и с разведчиками правило иногда подводит. Выходят же они иногда к костру поесть, где, о ужас, смотрят на других людей, а то и разговаривают с ними.

Другое дело — Норвегия. Воины, дети воинов, внуки воинов, будущие родители воинов. Где им искать надежное плечо, как не на охоте? Как проверить чужую доблесть, если не увидеть своими глазами в бою, среди крови и смерти? Никто не защитит спину надежнее спутника жизни, а не покрывший себя славой не может и рассчитывать на руку сына или дочери офицера. Тем более — двух генералов.

— Мой герой! — воскликнула капитан отряда охотников Сигрюн Эйде на всю поляну и часть окрестного леса, пока привезенный ею датчанин Миккель Мадсен хладнокровно забивал накинувшегося на нее тролля топором.

Товарищи закивали: да, действительно неплохо. В Норвегии всегда ценились смелость и сила.

— Ты сделала вид, что поскользнулась, — поддела ее старая боевая подруга, проходя мимо.

— Хо-хо, с чего ты взяла? — осталась очень довольна собой капитан. В Норвегии давно появился свой особенный флирт в танцах со смертью.

По приезду Сигрюн и не подумала спросить, в каком отряде и кем Миккель хочет служить, по умолчанию приписав себе. Что добыл — все твое, как завещали норвежцам предки. Тем более — врач. Это уважаемая профессия, а делать знающий вид Миккель умел, но почему-то Сигрюн неохотно отпустила лекаря-мага в другой отряд, отшучиваясь по поводу кривых швов.

— Хорошо, что тебе хотя бы не придется больше готовить, правда? — ткнула она Миккеля локтем в бок, а через неделю отвечающий за разбивку лагеря боец перешел в военный флот под драматичные стенания своего бывшего командира.

К счастью для Миккеля, места для рядовых бойцов по традиции располагались далеко от стола капитанов. Такое событие — приезд целого датчанина вместе с еще не связавшей себя узами брака Сигрюн — вызвало много разговоров, особенно во время традиционных пирушек. В том числе в присутствии самой Сигрюн, а слушать их Миккелю хотелось бы не все.

— Тогда я приложила этого тролля, и он издох раньше, чем его догнали!

— За капитана Эйде! — заорал коллега, и норвежцы с грохотом стукнулись кружками, заливая столы тем, что они называли пивом.

— Ты привезла такого классного мужика! — вздохнула Фрита, руки которой уже зажили к лету. — Готова поспорить, он хорош в постели.

Одноглазый Ойвинд подавился, отпивая из кружки.

— А то! — постучала его кулаком по спине Сигрюн. — У тебя глаз наметан.

— Ты пытаешься определить такое на глаз? — прохрипел Ойвинд.

— Да, это не трудно, — вздохнула Фрита.

— И как ты это определяешь, по размеру ноги?

— Пф, — фыркнула Сигрюн, — размер ноги хорош только чтобы на льду не проваливаться.

— Это же сразу видно, что он большой и мягкий.

— Что? — не понял Ойвинд.

— Мягкий, его наверняка ночью приятно обнимать. И большой, значит теплый. Самое то зимней ночью. Может, даже ноги о себя греть разрешает.

— И это по-твоему «хорош в постели»?! — возмутился Ойвинд.

— Идеально, — еще раз вздохнула Фрита. — Вот бы и мне такого привезти.

Сигрюн великодушно похлопала по плечу уже ее.

— Без проблем. Гаси всех, когда в следующий раз предложат, и тяни руку. И славы отхватишь. Может, тебя тоже встретит толпа журналистов.

— После возвращений, Эйде, ты стала совершенно невыносимой, — пробурчал Ойвинд, все еще обдумывая услышанное.

Что Миккель приехал в Далснес не просто так, а с далеко идущими планами, поняли все, одобрительно перемигиваясь и ухмыляясь. В конце концов, его хорошо приняли в семье генералов, а привезенная Сигрюн кошка не слезала с его рук.

— Головастый парень, — одобрительно отозвался Асбьёрн после знакомства. — Сможет остудить нрав моей Сигрюн. Ну, вы понимаете.

Все понимали правильно. Кроме, возможно, самих «молодых». Кузнец уже успел выковать украшенный узором топор для Асбьёрна в подарок будущему зятю, пивоварня — заготовить напиток для праздника, обещавшего длиться не один день, родственники, друзья и знакомые не только из Далснеса, но и из столицы привели в порядок выходные наряды, а Сигрюн и Миккель продолжали флиртовать.

Кто-то рассуждал, что Миккель изучает норвежские обычаи, другие объясняли, что в Дании принято ухаживать дольше полугода. Сигрюн со своей стороны делать предложение не спешила.

— Скажи честно, Миккель, — хлопнул в конце концов его по плечу товарищ. — Ты ведь сюда не работать приехал? А?

— Может быть...

— Так торопись, жизнь коротка! Принеси ей голову — и дело с концом.

— Голову? — заинтересовался Миккель. — Врага?

— Обычно приносят голову тролля, — задумался товарищ. — Врагу Сигрюн и сама отрежет. Но она капитан, на кривой козе не подъедешь. Нужна голова гиганта.

Миккель представил себя. А рядом — гиганта.

— Гиганта нужно убить в одиночку? — иронично уточнил Миккель.

— Нет, конечно! — рассмеялся коллега. — Нужно нанести решающий удар! Показать себя! Покрыть славой! А то засмеют. А что, у вас как-то иначе предложение делают?

— Да, — невозмутимо ответил Миккель. — У нас дарят кольцо.

— Просто кольцо? — не поверил собеседник.

— Да. И его даже не обязательно ковать самому.

— Как-то у вас… без огня!

Миккель привык относиться к чужим причудам с пониманием и принимать чужие странности как есть. В том числе иностранные ритуалы. От норвежцев он ожидал чего-то подобного. Но не планировал сам участвовать.

На деле оказалось, что:

Во-первых, гиганты чаще появлялись летом. А осенью начинался сезон свадеб среди тех, кто думал не так долго, не тянул тролля за хвост, а сразу брал его за рога, но дожил до холодов.

Во-вторых, мало голов оставалось после боя пригодными для роли презента. Высшей степенью пилотажа считалось отрубить голову, не повреждая, а потом лично вычистить череп в походных условиях, чтобы не стух. Даже если дама сердца служила в том же отряде. Должна же она похвастаться перед соплеменниками и что-то приколотить к стене в гостиной.

В-третьих, вокруг вились конкуренты. За полмесяца отряду попался всего один гигант. Пока Миккель созерцал громадину, размышляя о прелестях холостяцкой жизни и семейной ферме на Борнхольме, один из охотников вошел в раж, с дикими криками расстрелял в несчастного тролля весь боезапас, закидал его своими и чужими топорами, получил удар хвостом и отпилил трофейную голову раньше, чем его покинул заряд адреналина. На повозку для отправки в больницу его погрузили вместе с головой, не сумев разжать пальцы.

— Бедняга. Мари третий год дурит ему голову. К красотке без гиганта не подступишься, — без сочувствия проводила его Сигрюн.

— Да, я что-то об этом слышал, — кивнул Миккель, надеясь, что букет из нескольких голов обычных троллей действует на красоток не хуже.

Норвежские боги услышали его мысленные молитвы и поступили наоборот.

— Тревога, — зашипели однажды ночью караульные одновременно с кошками.

Из темноты перед вскакивающими с оружием в руках охотниками возник разведчик:

— Гигант. Ниже нас, под обрывом.

— Отлично, — хищно заулыбалась Сигрюн, — устроим засаду! Атаковать сверху — просто идеально! Подъем, ребятки.

Неудачливый гигант неспешно проползал по старой, проложенной еще для автомобилей дороге, называемой древними «серпантин». Тролля мало смущало, что дорога закручивалась вокруг горы винтами. Может быть, он наслаждался самим процессом.

— Так, Олав, когда все займут места, стреляешь в эту тушу, — деловито раздала Сигрюн команды. — Как только поднимет свои уродливые бошки — палите каждый в свою. До шести считать научились? Второй ряд на подхвате.

Определенный именно во второй ряд Миккель слегка нарушил строй и подошел к краю скалы, склонившись вниз и оценивая размер добычи. Таких гигантов местные оценивали как «медленный средняк»: город не разнесет, но заборы попортит.

— Миккель, — сладко пропела Сигрюн, — тебе нужно особое приглашение?

— Угум, — отозвался он.

— Крак! — ответила скала под его ногами, не выдержав веса, и поехала вниз, на гиганта.

«Единственный способ, которым я могу его убить», — промелькнуло в голове Миккеля, прежде чем он вместе с куском скальника обрушился на гиганта, скатился с его мягкой спины вперемешку с булыжниками и слетел со следующего обрыва. Позади больше кричали, чем стреляли, ревел (но недолго) гигант, и Миккель готов был поклясться, что слышит отборную капитанскую ругань, прежде чем приложился головой о камень.

Придя в себя, он обнаружил над собой не встревоженные лица товарищей, а какой-то облетевший и заметно помятый куст. Товарищи не спешили искать и поливать слезами тело Миккеля, и он успел замерзнуть, поставить самому себе диагноз, поискать руками вокруг свой дробовик и заскучать, прежде чем услышал шорох осыпающихся со склона камешков.

— Ты идешь меня съесть или спасти? — спросил он у фигуры, осторожно пытающейся съехать в темноте, что не представлялось ему разумным.

— Добить тебя, идиота, — пообещала Сигрюн, ища, за что зацепиться. — План удался, но ты должен был предупредить командира! Болван! Сам встанешь?

Все что осталось сделать Миккелю, так это притвориться, что все прошло по его точным расчетам, а потом изобразить тяжело раненого бойца. По утру осторожно обошедшему камнепад отряду не понравился синий от встречи с камнями лекарь, и он был отослан в город, вдогонку счастливому жениху. На прощание товарищ, просветивший насчет обычая, сочувственно прошептал Миккелю:

— Жаль, головы расплющило. Но сезон еще не закрылся, не расстраивайся!

Миккель сложил руки на груди, как в погребальной ладье, и предпочел не отвечать.

***

— Миккель! — громко оповестила о своем прибытии Сигрюн, как только его выпустили из лазарета домой. — Что ты творишь?

— Охочусь за гигантом, — невозмутимо ответил Миккель, старательно пряча улыбку. — По вашим... традициям. Не думал, что это будет так сложно.

— Ага, мне уже доложили. Ты идиот! Думаешь, я за этим тебя сюда привезла? Бить гигантов — моя работа!

— Но как же традиции? — от сдерживания улыбки у Миккеля начало сводить скулы.

Сигрюн закатила глаза, вышла и через полминуты вернулась с уже выпотрошенной головой размером с колесо телеги.

— На! Я, капитан охотников, Сигрюн Эйде, дочь генералов Эйде, делаю тебе, болвану, предложение!

— Это так романтично, я тронут, — принял Миккель жуткий подарок. — Право слово, мне хватило бы и просто тролльей головы.

— Чтобы говорили, что Сигрюн не может добыть гиганта?! Еще чего. Так, где мое датское кольцо?


End file.
